Una pequeña historia
by Atem Yuki
Summary: Es sorprendente lo que puede hacer una persona el la vida de otra. En esta historia veremos como cambia por completo la vida de un chico una persona que para el mundo solo es uno más.


Una pequeña historia

Hola amigos esta ves escribí una historia simple, solo me llegó la inspiración pero es una historia que me gusta mucho es muy importante para mi espero que les guste.

Hace un par de años aproximadamente mi vida cambio totalmente. Mi familia era perfecta, mi padre siempre me recogía en la escuela y jugábamos y hablábamos de todo hasta llegar al trabajo de mamá para regresar todos juntos a casa, el regreso era divertido era la única hora del día en el que estábamos los tres juntos pero para mí cada segundo valía oro. Cada domingo visitábamos a mi abuelita paterna, realmente para mí era aburrido pero no me importaba mucho; o al menos ahora no me importa…

¿Alguna vez escucharon el dicho de "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"? todos sabemos que es cierto, pero cuando pierdes algo que creías no te importaba o algo que creíste que nunca perderías es cuando entiendes la magnitud de esas palabras.

Una noche mi padre me llamo muy serio, lo primero que pensé fue un "¿y ahora que hice?" y "espero que no me grite o me castigue" aunque realmente nunca me han castigado en la vida o al menos que yo recuerde; pero ahora creo que hubiera preferido ser yo la causante de la expresión en su rostro. Mi madre estaba en la cama llorando, recuerdo que en ese momento sentí como me aplastaban el pecho, me pesaban los pies y me costaba respirar. La noticia fue lo peor que había escuchado y no creo escuchar algo peor nunca, mis padres se iban a separar; cuando mi madre me dijo no podía creer que de verdad estuviera pasando. Recordé todos los momentos felices que habíamos tenido, las pequeñeces que me dabas tanta alegría estando con ellos dos y sentí como mi pecho se destrozaba nunca pensé que mi pesadez por respirar podría empeorar pero lo hizo. Mi padre se fue esa noche y yo me fui a dormir pensando que al despertar todo estaría bien otra vez.

Pero mi triste historia no es el punto de esto, el punto es que desde ese día nunca volví a sentir nada, sabia como fingir emociones pero ya no recordaba cómo se sentían, era como un zombi solo que nadie lo notaba.

Después de mi periodo de depresión regrese a la escuela y conocí a un chico muy lindo pequeño de cabello "rebelde" negro con puntas rojas y mechones rubios y con ojos amatista justo como yo aunque al mismo tiempo totalmente diferente. Se llamaba Yugi y era muy amable conmigo, siempre estaba alegre sin importar que sucediera.

No pasó ni una semana antes de darme cuenta de que estando con él no era tan difícil fingir felicidad o alegría. A la segunda semana del inicio de clases ya no tenía que fingir nada incluso sentía algo diferente hacia él, algo que no había sentido por nadie nunca así que un buen día le pedí a Yugi que me acompañara a la biblioteca de la escuela; me recargue en unos estantes mientras Yugi se entretenía viendo unos libros y tome el valor para decir lo que llevaba un tiempo pensando:

-¡me gustas!- no pude evitar decirlo rápido y sin pensarlo, cuando me di cuenta ya lo había dicho así que volteé a ver a Yugi. Recuerdo que solo vi como abrió sus ojos, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa tan linda como siempre.

-tú también- cuando escuche eso creo que reaccione exactamente igual a él segundos antes.

Después de eso tardamos un poco en hacer formal nuestra relación aunque valió la pena esperar. Yo no estaba nada acostumbrado a eso, nunca había tenido novio ni siquiera novia ¬¬ así que tanto amor junto de repente me sofocaba de cierta forma; decidí terminar con Yugi, bueno pedirle un tiempo. Me dolió porque sabía que le dolería a él, pero necesitaba aire. Esa fue la estupidez más grande de mi vida. Por suerte me di cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Tomé el "aire" que necesitaba pero demasiado oxigeno también llega a asfixiarte, me di cuenta de que extrañaba a Yugi mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo y que no me importaba cuanto pudiera asfixiarme con su amor era lo mejor que tenía. Ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de que nunca quise a Yugi, realmente siempre lo ame.

Cuando todo volvió a ser como debía (según yo) no sabía qué hacer para demostrarle a Yugi cuanto lo amaba, él siempre era muy cursi conmigo pero yo no sabía cómo serlo, yo era todo lo contrario a eso. Comencé a portarme como seme, robarle besos de vecen cuando, hacerme el difícil en otras, etc. Yugi era la única persona que me hacía sentir realmente era como mi luz personal, siempre apoyándome en todo y haciéndome sonreír sin esfuerzo.

-¿Ne… te puedo pedir un favor?- una de las frases favoritas de Yugi… la otra frase era: "puedo preguntarte algo" o "se me ocurrió otra pregunta baka"… siempre tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa con él hacía cada pregunta…no sé cómo se le ocurren tantas cosas u.u.

-claro, pero no prometo nada- esa frase fue seguida por algo que nunca me habría imaginado.

-se cursi conmigo-

Vi como un color rojizo se aparecía en la cara de mi novio lentamente, aunque a decir verdad supongo que lo mismo pasó conmigo. No supe que contestar, yo no sabía cómo ser "cursi"…

-pero yo no sé cómo ser así- lo único que podía hacer era decir la verdad y sonreírle después de todo Yugi siempre me dijo que le gustaba mi sonrisa. –te prometo intentarlo-

En ese momento se me ocurrió algo perfecto para empezar a intentar cumplir el deseo de Yugi, él siempre había estado ahí y era como mi luz personal ¿lo recuerdan? Bien pues empecé a decirle "hikari" que significa luz en japonés, el apodo le agradó bastante estoy seguro y bueno resultó que ser cursi con tu novio no era tan difícil.

Otro "problema" en nuestra relación se daba con la familia de Yugi, no podíamos salir a ningún lugar, sus padres bueno en realidad nadie de su familia sabía que éramos pareja pero aun así no lo dejaban salir nunca sin un acompañante o como me gusta llamarlos chaperón pero el tiempo que pasábamos juntos aunque fuera en clases o con nuestros amigos valía cada segundo, adoraba estar con él (si me permiten acabo de reaccionar en que todo esto lo digo en pasado y no lo merece así que desde aquí hablaré en presente) ¡adoro estar con Yugi! Siempre con sus sonrisas cálidas y sus abrazos espontáneos o sus preguntas ocurrentes que la mayor parte del tiempo hacen que sonría nerviosamente y mi cara se ponga roja, cualquier cosa que haga o diga vale más que cualquier cosa para mí.

Una de las preguntas favoritas de Yugi es que si creo que nos casaremos algún día…siempre es difícil responder esa pregunta, aún más que las otras en las que suelo bloquearme por milésimas de segundo; siempre le respondo que no sé pero la verdad es que siempre he tenido el presentimiento de que no podré estar con él para siempre y eso me destroza, pero no puedo destrozarlo con eso aunque también sé que Yugi no es tan crédulo y que en el fondo piensa lo mismo que yo.

Mi familia no sabe que tengo una relación con Yugi excepto mi prima Isis, ella lo entiende pero también entiende que si alguien tiene que hablar con mis padres soy yo. Aun no encuentro el valor suficiente para confesar mi relación con Yugi, realmente me asusta que no me dejen estar con él es lo único que me preocupa. Bueno dejemos la parte triste para cuando tenga que pasar…por ahora creo que aprovecharé a mi hikari todo el tiempo que pueda, es demasiado bueno para desperdiciarlo.


End file.
